


Sorry, Master

by vlion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Come Eating, Degradation, Desperation, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Needy Padawan Reader, Shameless Smut, Smut, star wars prequels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlion/pseuds/vlion
Summary: Your Jedi Master, Obi-Wan, leaves you alone for a day, and you’re left to your own devices. You realize that you can’t go for more than a couple hours without being in his presence, and your mind (and body) acts accordingly. When he comes back, however, he knows of the little escapade you decided to go on, and teaches you a lesson about patience and respect - which then turns into a relationship that neither of you were prepared for, but both wanted so desperately.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	1. Sorry, Master

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: SMUT (18+), inappropriate use of the Force (hehe), masturbation, age gap, porn with plot (kinda??) (it’s mainly just smut tbh), swearing/cursing  
> Song that Inspired this Fic: Venice Bitch - Lana Del Rey

You should’ve known it was bound to happen. Yet sitting here in your once empty room, you couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of guilt. Well actually, you felt pretty _good_ at the current moment, but you tried to push those feelings away, all things considered. 

The past few hours had been...eventful...to say the least. This morning, you were greeted by a half-awake Obi-Wan, at the crack of dawn, bidding you farewell for the day. Actually, it was more of a mumbled _“Jedi business - no training today”_ in which you responded to with a yawn and immediately turned on your heels and went back to your chambers to get some much needed sleep. 

However, sleep did not come easy. Sure, you were stressed about your training, and the intricacies of daily life, but there was one thing - actually one _person_ \- in particular that wouldn’t leave your mind: your Master. 

Recently, during training and other mandatory-boring-Jedi-stuff, you had learned to love the company of Master Obi-Wan. Obviously, he was gorgeous, but in your eyes that was just a plus. His calm, yet stern teaching methods and mannerisms perfectly complimented your radical, optimistic outlook on life, keeping you in balance and on track for success. He was the rock you didn’t know you needed in your life, and was the one person you felt that you could trust with your life.

It was also really hot when he pinned you down during training. Like _really_ hot. 

As with any other crush, the sexual thoughts and feelings came naturally. How could they not? From his hair, to his eyes, to that sexy beard of his (oh how you wished to feel it in a very particular area) the man was like a walking sex symbol - the most forbidden sex symbol in existence. That's the thing about the Jedi order; you loved it and all, but the lack of intimacy and sexuality was beginning to make you pent up.

And of course you, his apprentice, had to be the one with the crush on him. Figures.

Around an hour after he left, you felt your mind, and your hands, wandering. In your mind, using the Force, you projected a scenario into your mind that looked realer than a dream, but not as real as a genuine encounter - a trick your Master had taught you early on in your training. You imagined him, your Master, right where you wanted him, his hands roaming your body, touching you in the most sensitive spots. Your hand found its way to your already aching clit and _oh how you wished_ it was his. 

Just the thought of him fucking you, taking you in the most intimate way was enough to turn you on to the max. You knew he would take care of you, the way he does every day, making your mind and body so in tune to his touch. Thinking about this, you didn’t need to apply much more pressure before your were writhing beneath your own touch.

It all felt so real. Too real. The sounds, the sights, the smells - it was all too much. In your dream-like state, you heard him say your name, and it sent you over the edge. 

Your entire body convulsed, and you couldn’t help but mutter out the name of the man responsible for this, shock waves of pleasure skyrocketing through you. You were shaken out of your euphoric haze rather quickly, however, when you felt something you had never felt before. It was easy to pick out from the pleasure coursing through your body, because it felt _so real_. 

You could’ve sworn you heard your Master’s voice in your mind. 

_What are you doing?_

Oh, you messed up. You messed up bad. You completely forgot to close the mental Force bond you had with your Master. And of course, it was just your luck that he managed to stay nearby the Jedi Temple while doing whatever it was that he had to do, which meant your bond was still moderately strong - strong enough to see exactly what you had been thinking of just moments ago. 

_Y/N, you’ve been bad._

You didn't know how to respond so you opted for a whispered "Obi-" 

_That’s Master Kenobi to you._

Fuck. 

Of course, he chose that time to make his dramatic appearance. You hadn’t realized how close he was to returning, but should’ve, as you were able to communicate with him mentally, meaning he was nearby. He skipped the process of knocking on your door, instead choosing to walk in and make his presence known.

He ran a hand through his hair before speaking. “Do you have any idea how inappropriate the acts you just pulled were? You have now compromised both your own and my dedication to the Jedi- _oh_.” He was cut short thanks to you, or rather thanks to your newly acquired skill. 

As a last resort, instead of receiving the lecture from your Master, and apologizing for your “inappropriate behavior,” you simply closed your eyes and projected an image (or rather multiple images) of him behind you, giving it to you hard, reaching around your neck to hold you in place, into his mind the same way it was in yours.

It was quite sudden, taking him by surprise, and you got the reaction you wanted from him. However, his stunned state didn’t last for very long, and thanks to his years of expertise and practice, he was able to reject the scene playing out in his head and began to make his way over to where you were now sitting cross-legged on your bed. 

Looking into his eyes, you had initially sensed disappointment, anger even, which caused you to feel somewhat guilty for what you had done, even if it had been an honest mistake. But as he got closer to you, you realized that was not the case at all. You had mistaken arousal for anger - which you had learned from your Master is apparently common in Padawans, as it is not something they are generally exposed to. You, however, got stuck with the world’s sexiest Jedi, so your situation was certainly...unique. 

Coming back to the present, he was now looming over you. “When did you get so good at that?” he asked, a stern looking still lingering on his features. 

You smiled up at him, even though butterflies were swarming in your stomach and threatening to erupt in a cascade of emotion. “Sorry, Master.”

He took this opportunity to cup your cheek, thumb stroking little circles where it could. “You don’t have to apologize to me.”

You cocked an eyebrow at that. Wasn’t he going to reprimand you for what you had done?

Sensing your confusion, he added, “I liked it. All of it. Is that what my girl wants from me? Had I known you were so dirty and I would have done this ages ago.” 

He then closed the gap between the two of you, molding your lips against his in a perfect rhythm. You were still lingering on the way he referred to you as _his_ girl, so the kiss came as a shock to you.

He continued kissing you, fully making out now, and using the Force to send small jolts up your legs, prompting you to uncross them. What he didn’t realize, however, was how good it made your already slippery pussy feel. Unless he did, and was just doing it to wind you up some more. Which now that you think about it, was almost certainly the case - but you didn't have much time to think, as the man in front of you was getting dangerously close to the area you so desperately wanted him in.

“Master!” You half-moaned half-whined, not expecting him to stop his ministrations completely, and letting out another whine when he did.

His eyes were now dark, completely lust-blown. “Say that again.”

You smirked. You had found one of his weaknesses. 

“Master.”

He groaned at that, and took the opportunity to pull away and begin stripping himself of his cloak and Jedi-apparel. You did the same, and soon, you were both in your respective undergarments. 

You couldn’t help but check him out, hand wandering down to the center of your panties in an attempt to gain some much needed friction. Before you could get there, however, you felt a pressure on your throat, restricting some of your airflow. 

“Sorry darling, I can’t allow you to do that. After all, _you’re_ the one who's desperate for me. Why should I grant you control?”

You really wanted to say “you shouldn’t” but simply groaned instead and moved your hands away because the Force on your neck was growing tighter by the second. 

He swept his hair back, almost aggressively, “Get on your knees in front of me. You’re gonna show your Master just how much he means to you. After all, you can’t seem to get him out of your head. So much so, that you had to share your little fantasy with him. Such a naughty girl.”

You did what he said - because what else were you going to do? You watched in amazement, with eager eyes, when he took his impressive cock out. You leaned forward to touch it, lick it, hell, even just to see it better, but once again you were stopped.

“Uh-uh, Y/N. You have a lesson to learn in patience. You’re gonna get me there alright, but you can only use the Force.”

You were astounded. You had only just recently learned how to do the dream projection thing, much less control the Force. Now he wanted you to get him off with it? Regardless, you tried anyways, wanting to make your Master proud. You closed your eyes, and focused on the task at hand. 

You figured you had done something right after you heard him elicit a guttural, feral sounding moan. You kept envisioning how you wanted him to feel, and sped up. In your mind, your hand alternated between stroking his shaft, teasing the head, and playing with his balls. Each time you increased speed, you earned more moans from him and could swear you could feel him, and his want for you, deep inside you. 

“Such a good girl for me, Y/N.” 

You smiled at that, almost losing your focus. Almost.

Somehow, somewhere in you, you could tell that he was close. You hadn’t actually laid a finger on him, yet the effect you were having on him was enough to push him over the edge. And you did. You projected mental images of you sucking his big cock into your mouth, down your throat, and that seemed to finally get him.

He had to bite down on his knuckles in order to suppress the noises he was producing, and it was one of the hottest things you had ever seen. His come spurted all over your floor, some drops reaching your face which you gladly swirled around on a finger, and sucked into your mouth. He tasted better than you could ever have imagined.

After calming his breathing as well as he could, he attempted to compose himself. However, when he looked down at your seemingly innocent-looking smiling face, he nearly lost it again. 

“Don’t give me that look” he said, biting at his bottom lip.

You tilted your head, anticipation and desire clearly present on your features.

“We aren’t even close to being done, darling.”


	2. I Want You To Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your previous escapade with your Master, you realize that you want a little something in return. Your complicated "relationship" then seems to kick off, and Obi-Wan offers a proposal that you could never pass up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: (Kinky) Smut, Daddy kink, Master kink??, Swearing, Degradation (just a little, it's Obi we're dealing with here lol)  
> Song that Inspired this Chapter: Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood (LMAO)

“We aren’t even close to being done, darling.”

You perked up at that; especially because you knew him, and you knew he always meant what he said. And you realized that now, of all times, was probably the best time that this feature of his could come in handy.

“But Master, what will the council think? You said it yourself, this is inappropriate-”

As if he knew you would be feeling this way, he silenced you with a wave of his hand. Well, you silenced yourself, rather, as you were so in tune with your Master’s gestures by now that you read them and obeyed them without hesitation.

“Y/N, look at me. These feelings you are experiencing are...natural. Especially given your situation - that being the fact that you were stuck with such an admirable Jedi Master such as myself.” He said this in such a monotone, expectant tone that you couldn’t help but roll your eyes.

“Okay, _daddy_ , thanks for the puberty talk. You know-”

“You see me as a father figure.” He said, as if he’d just had the breakthrough of the century.

You, however, had to hold back a laugh. “Yeah, as like a dad in those videos on the weird side of the HoloNet maybe.”

Him, obviously not understanding the joke because he was, well, Obi-Wan Kenobi, gave you a confused look. It was clear that he was trying to see through you; see into parts of you that even the force bond couldn’t find. However, as he and you were discovering, there seemed to parts of yourself that even you didn’t understand yet.

“It’s alright - we can understand them together.” As he said that, your cheeks seemed to flush to a shade of red darker than any space fruit you’d ever seen - and you’d seen many. You completely forgot the whole reason why you had gotten into this mess: the mental and emotional connection the two of you had for each other.

Sensing your discomfort, he walked closer to you and sat next to where you were perched on the end of your bed. Instinctually, he moved his hand up to your shoulder, squeezed, then began making small ministrations around your upper back. This had been something he’d done before - whether it was after a mission goes the wrong direction, or when you just didn’t feel the best - his touch had been what got you through days you didn’t want to wake up from.

But now, however, it only seemed to be making a certain part of you feel a very particular way.

Shaking you from your thoughts, he said, “You know, I did know what you were talking about.”

It was your turn to give him the confused look.

“Those videos on the HoloNet” he said almost painfully, “I’ve watched far too many of them for my own liking.”

You chuckled at that, reaching over his lap to find his other hand that wasn’t already on your body. Holding it up, you admired the callouses and scars that remained from the many battles he had been involved in over the years. One thing that always impressed you about your Master was simply how brave he always was; risking his life for the greater good and not expecting anything in return (except for maybe a hug and a ‘well done!’ from his Padawan).

“Obi...I want you to touch me.” You said, a genuinely innocent look in your eyes.

He looked taken aback for a moment, and you thought he was going to reprimand you for asking such a thing, but before your insecurity could truly get to you he said, “I thought I already was touching you?” Your master eyed his hand on your back and the one in your own hand and you nearly rolled your eyes again. He was being ridiculous, but unfortunately, that was why you were so into him.

“Obi...I want you to touch me here” you said, as you moved the hand already held in your own and shifted so that it could rest on your thigh. You had to admit, even just resting there, it felt better than any way you ever touched yourself.

“Darling,” he said, then paused before continuing to see you blush at the pet name, “I still don’t think you’re truly getting through to me. Tell me what you want. Oh - and do use that phrase you called me earlier. It seems only fitting for a desperate little girl like you to call her Master something like that.”

You were blushing again, you knew it, but you also knew the only way you were going to get what you wanted was to play his little game. So you did.

“Daddy, please touch my pussy and make me feel good. I need it so badly.” You practically begged, which only seemed to turn him on even more, because his hand was now dangerously close to being in the spot that you craved him.

He smirked, seemingly hearing the response he wanted from you. “Daddy’s little girl wants to feel his big hand stroking her there? Yeah?” You whined at that, which was his cue to give you what you wanted.

He began by pulling up your sleep clothes provided by the base you were staying at in Coruscant, which was really just a long piece of fabric meant to cover the majority of your body and provide some comfort as well. You were encouraged to wear undergarments underneath, but because of your prior ‘activities,’ yours had been forgotten a while ago. Obi-Wan must’ve realized this as well, because soon he was at your ear saying, “Oh you’re such a dirty girl for me Y/N. You wanted this didn’t you? You wanted your Master to hike this up and put my hand right...here?”

As he said the last word, he plunged a finger into your soaked, sloppy pussy without any warning. To say it felt good was the world’s biggest understatement. His big, long, rough finger contrasting with your tight, wet walls was almost enough to send you over the edge. But you knew who was in control here - and waited like the good little girl you were.

He took this opportunity after working you up quite well, to kiss your neck softly. You tried to wrap your arms around his neck, to do something, anything, to get him to bite or suck harder but he wouldn’t. You whined at this, hoping it would egg him on, but he pulled back completely.

He leaned down close to your ear once again, speaking softly yet sternly. “As fun as it would be for all of them to know that you were mine, we do still have some formalities we must adhere to.” You tried to nod to let him know that you understood, but instead moaned as he inserted another finger, speeding up.

“Such a good girl, taking my fingers so well. I bet you wish it was my cock don’t you?” Your Master asked, expecting an answer you were unsure if you were able to give because of how good you felt.

However, you were brought out of your haze quite suddenly, as his free hand collided with your cheek, making a sound that reverberated throughout your quarters. “Answer me!” He said, fingers in your pussy slamming in and out of you to further get your attention.

You grabbed at his shoulders to attempt to stabilize yourself and replied with “Yes Daddy! I want it so bad - you saw how desperate I am for it.” You were honestly shocked you were able to get that much speech out based on the way his hand was making your body feel, and so was he, as the smirk on his face only grew more.

“Are you close babygirl? You wanna cum on Daddy’s fingers?” He applied pressure to your clit with his thumb, and then chuckled at the desperate look on your face. Your whole body felt like it was on fire, and he was the match that started it all while his fingers only fed the flames.

“It’s okay darling, I know it feels good and I know you want to cum. So here’s what’s going to happen:” he slowed his ministrations just a bit to give you some relief, “You’re going to cum on my fingers, so I can see that gorgeous body come undone under my touch. Then, I’m going to debrief with the council about the business I attended today. And then you are going to meet me in my quarters, and I am going to pound you with this cock.”

His words only added to the blissful sensation happening to your body, and as he increased his speed once more, you were a goner. Your entire body went into a cascade of twitches and bursts of pleasure shot through it. His free hand was once again stroking your shoulder and upper back to comfort you through it, and you were glad for that, as this was the hardest you had ever orgasmed in your life. It was also your first time with another person there - and you were so glad it was him.

“Forgive me for once again being intrusive…” Obi-Wan began, his gentlemanly nature seeping through even during a time like this, “but…for what it’s worth; it was my first time with someone else as well, and I’m also glad it was with you.” He almost seemed shy when saying this, which surprised you, because the previous events would’ve never led you to believe that shyness was even a word in his vocabulary.

You smirked, and moved up your bed so you could take some pressure off of your neck and back by laying down. He followed you with his hands and eyes as well as he could while remaining upright, making sure you were okay. And truth be told - you were more than okay, and confident that deep down he knew that.

“You heard me earlier, but I’d like to reiterate; tonight I want you. But, we are going to have to be subtle about it. Meet me at sundown outside my quarters.” He said this all while stroking your hair, making you feel like you were the luckiest girl in the world. You could sense he was expecting an answer, or at least a form of acknowledgement so you rolled over and gave him a toothy, childlike smile.

“I’ll be there.” You said, and with that, he straightened his hair and robes out, and gave you a peck on the cheek before turning to leave. However, before he got through the threshold of the door, you added a breathy “Daddy” which he stopped and smirked at.

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?”

You closed your eyes and sighed. “I know, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support over just 24 hours! I was originally just going to post the first chapter as a one-shot but I think we all can use a little more Obi-Wan in our lives! I'm also working on a Kylo series that should be coming soon as well. If you'd like to connect with me further, or just say hi, my Tumblr is vlion.tumblr.com!
> 
> <3 V


	3. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Obi-Wan in his room as planned and things heat up. You share an extremely intimate moment and begin to learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, Daddy Kink, Degradation, The usual lol  
> Song that Inspired this Chapter: Nirvana - Sam Smith  
> Enjoy!

It was later - much later. The clear and sharp darkness projected throughout the temple through the large glass windows that lined the endless hallways was a clear indication of that. 

You were anxiously standing outside of his quarters, wondering if you should knock or if he knew of your presence. You assumed the latter, but knowing him he wanted this to be a true learning experience, where you put on your big girl pants and knocked on the damn door.

So you did.

Before you could even think, he was pulling you inside, checking both ways in the hallway before slamming the door shut. 

“It’s about time,” he chuckled, referencing your prior anxiety. He spun you slightly, then pinned you by the throat near the closest wall, taking the opportunity to kiss you. It was a messy kiss, you knew that, but it was also the best one you’d ever had. The scratchiness of his beard and desperation that you felt through your lips made you feel bubbly all over. Well, specifically in one area, that was getting warmer and wetter by the second.

He must have sensed this, because soon his hands began wondering. He propped one of your legs up, and took a handful of your ass, squeezing hard. You sighed, wrapping the leg he held around your waist which earned you a smack on your ass from him.

“What was that for?” You laughed, then sighed again when he smacked it again.

“You’re such a dirty little girl. Had I known all this…” He trailed off.

You grabbed his face in your hands and looked him in the eyes. “You would’ve fucked me a lot sooner?”

He groaned at that, too turned on for his own good. “You know me so well.”

You laughed again, each giggle cut short by a movement of his hand or touch of his fingers. Was this what it felt like to feel...desired? You had always felt obligated to make your Master feel good, whether it be emotionally or now, physically, but you never knew how good he can truly make you feel. Even if it was just getting you to smile after a long day, or now giving you the fucking of your life, you were so thankful for him. You didn’t want this to end.

“It doesn’t have to.” He smiled. You, however, were less hopeful, which was surprising because he was supposed to be the “model Jedi” - why was he so sure this would work out?

He leaned back, blue eyes beaming down at you. “Anakin and Padmé have been married. I’m not exactly sure how long but that’s why I’m so hopeful. Also; you sure do think a lot for someone who came here expecting a very particular service.” 

You kissed him while pouting, eyes rolling at his cocky attitude. Before you could fully envelope yourself in his embrace and get lost in his kiss once again, you pulled back, tugging on his robes. Yours were already falling off your shoulder, not bothering to change out of what you were wearing earlier. You didn’t know when Obi-Wan had returned from his debrief, but it must have been a little while ago because his cloak was already neatly hung up on a hook by the door, and his boots were carefully tucked under it. 

You slowly started to undo his outer robes, the tan of them contrasting with your dark sleep gown. As more of his skin was revealed, you could feel your mouth water. You just wanted to kiss and explore every inch of him. 

“Another time.” He said, desperation present in his voice. Right, you were here for a reason, and it was to make each other feel good. You were way past foreplay at this point, and his lingering touches were making you weak for him. 

Without any further hesitation, you reached down and brought your own sleep clothes off, leaving yourself completely exposed. Your Master’s eyes roamed your body in an almost predatory manner, viewing every curve and edge. You couldn’t help but feel a little self conscious and instinctively bring your hands up to cover what you could. Obi-Wan smiled at this, taking your hands in his and bringing them to his robes once again.

“Take them off. I want to make you feel good.” You stroked your fingers up and down the material a few times to tease him.

You smirked. “Yes Daddy,” you muttered, remembering his little weakness. 

“Fuck, darling, you better get these clothes off or you’re really gonna get it.” He was staring at you now in a needy and controlling way.

“Maybe I want that?” You laughed, and then pulled his outer robe completely off, and began working on his undershirt and trousers. You were equal parts sad and glad that you didn’t have to deal with his boots; they were such a notable part of his outfit that you have always wanted to slowly caress off his body, but at the same time, they would just be another part that covered the skin you so desperately wanted to be pressed against right now. 

Once he was fully uncovered, as you were, you pushed him backwards onto the bed and sat on his lap. You couldn’t refrain from attempting to get some type of friction, grinding yourself down on his thigh. He clicked his tongue at that, and you felt your hips stop moving on their own. You rolled your eyes once again after realizing he had stopped you with the Force.

“You getting off without me isn’t quite fair, now is it?” He teased.

You scoffed. “You seemed to be absolutely fine with that earlier, when you came all over my floor.”

He put a palm over your mouth and leaned in close at that. “Listen, little girl, you’re gonna sit on my cock, and you’re going to get another load of that come in your pussy, you understand.” He pulled back to see your now wide eyes and frantic nodding. “Good.”

Slowly, you braced yourself on your hands and raised yourself over his cock. It was big, you had remembered from your earlier events, but you had no idea it would be...in you...before the end of the day. He smoothed a hand down the curve of your hip. “It’s alright, I’ve got you. If it hurts too much, just let me know, we can stop.”

You beamed down at him, truly smiling, thankful for how considerate he always seemed to be - even in times like these. 

Sinking down, you felt the head of his cock entering you, brushing right up against that sensitive spot just inside your cunt. It felt good, so good you had to brace yourself on your chest and keep your mouth hung open as you continued. 

Obi-Wan was biting his lip, clearly trying to make sure that you were okay. His hands were stroking your back and what he could reach of your arms and upper body. You felt his cock pulse a few times in you whenever you clenched, and it took you a bit to get used to the size of him. 

You kissed him quickly when you were situated, then pulled back, and said simply, “Fuck me.”

He was more than happy to oblige, sticking his fingers into your mouth as he began moving his hips. “Don’t want you getting too loud now, do we?” 

As if on cue, you growled out a deep, guttural moan. The two of you began to develop a rhythm, and every downward motion of your hips was met with a thrust up from him. His cock was reaching parts of you that you never had on your own. It felt like you were in paradise, each movement edging you closer and closer to your climax. 

“Want to come little girl? Come on Daddy’s cock? Yeah?” He took his fingers out of your mouth then, moving them to your clit. You also felt invisible fingers on your nipples, and you jumped at the feeling of the Force on you in such an intimate way. Now you knew how your Master had felt earlier, when you got him off with it.

“Daddy! I’m gonna come! Can I come? Please?” You didn’t even realize you were begging for it until you were right on the edge of your climax. 

All it took from him was a shift in how he played with your clit, and a muttering of the word “come” and you were quick to fall apart, him following close behind. You felt the warm heat of him spurt inside you, and it was like nothing you had ever pictured.

You looked down at him, and he was in a similar state as you - panting, sweaty, and hungry for more. You tried to pull off of him to give yourself some relief and to get cleaned up, but you giggled when he pulled you back down and said, 

“Aren’t you staying for round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on this fic - it was just supposed to be a One-Shot and now look where we are! I've decided to end it here, if anyone is interested in a full length more "soft" Obi-Wan fic, let me know on my tumblr, vlion. As always, feel free to send me a message on there, I'm all ears! Also, I have a Kylo Ren fanfic I am working on updating on here, so if you are interested in that be sure to check that out.
> 
> <3 V


End file.
